


Forget-Me-Not

by BridgeToTheSky



Series: Somebody To Love - Naruto Edition [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Absolute fluff in some places, Also Shibi is a good father-in-law-to-be, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flowers, Flowers but flowers to boys, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good lord why and how did this get so LONG, Hurt/Comfort, It's actually exhausting lmao, My god Shino and reader are so DRAMATIC, Sexual Content, Shino and Reader are already kinda fiances but not yet but who cares they live together so?, Shino is a sensitive boyfriend, Smut, but it was fun to write, couple disputes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeToTheSky/pseuds/BridgeToTheSky
Summary: Six weeks. And still Lord Kakashi refused to let him leave, go after you?  Shino remembered, six weeks ago, standing at the gates, whispering for you to meet him here when you returned to Konoha. The feel of your hand had tingled his long after you’d leaped into the air with your squad and out of his sight.Since then, he’d had more in common with Akamaru; a loyal dog, waiting for his loved one to return.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader
Series: Somebody To Love - Naruto Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/196370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> My god, it's finally done! Been working on this for quite a moment now. I love Shino; he's really underappreciated and I've always really liked him. The only fictional character besides Ant-Man that can make me like bugs, ha! 
> 
> I hope you Shino fans are pleased with how I characterize him and all, I did try. 
> 
> Also: (t/n): teammate's name.

The shower water rained on Shino’s trapezius with a sharp chill and he suppressed a jolt from it. It would be a moment before it turned warm, warm to hot, and in the meantime served as a worthy distraction — from everything. 

Six weeks. He’d kept track, and would have died before losing count. 

Shino wanted his mind elsewhere, couldn’t resist allowing the question through his lips in a whisper — the same question once more. 

“… Where are you, (Y/n)?” 

Six weeks. And still, Lord Kakashi refused to let him leave, go after you? He remembered, six weeks _ago_ , standing at the gates, whispering for you to meet him here when you returned to Konoha. The feel of your hand had tingled his long after you’d leaped into the air with your squad and out of his sight. 

Since then, he’d had more in common with Akamaru; a loyal dog, waiting for his loved one to return.

“Jeez, let it go, Shino,” Kiba had said, words jumbled by a mouthful of food. “It’s an S-Rank missions, after all — these things take time. I’m sure she’ll be fine no matter what.” 

“Kiba’s right, Shino,” Hinata had followed. “Don’t worry so much …” 

It was one of their final nights out as Team 8 — a tired restaurant Choji had recommended to Kiba, who’d in turn been dying for red meat. 

_He’s in heat,_ Shino had thought, had known but refused to comment.

Shino had turned to Hinata, who offered him a reassuring — almost motherly — smile. She had even reached a hand out to his, grasped it with tentative fingers, and another ache surged in Shino’s chest. He was losing them both; there would be no Team 8, in very little time. Nothing but memories passed. He could hardly bear it, though he looked at them with his typical perennial frown, he could hardly bear it. 

He was losing you, too.

He was losing it all.

Kiba’s words meant something, but he trusted Hinata more in these matters. Matters of the heart. 

_She would know,_ he thought. _She’s probably right. Keep moving forward._

You would come back.

You would come back to him.

**_Six weeks._ **

Now, the water finally relented, warmed on his skin, and Shino took a breath. His precious insects buzzed within him, attempting to soothe his worries from the inside. _It’s alright, it’s **alright**._ He took a second breath. 

And then there was the promise … had you forgotten? Or were you in a position where you couldn’t act on it, even if you wanted to? 

What if …

He left the shower and dressed, all the while at a loss for how to next distract himself from thoughts of you. The Aburame Compound was much too quiet come midday; had he been an outsider he might have thought it deserted once he entered the walkway designed around the courtyard. 

The messenger had no time to startle him; Shino turned to see him crouched in a bow. 

“What is it?” 

“Lord Kakashi,” the messenger began. “He’s requested to see you.” 

A breath caught in Shino’s lungs. 

_(Y/n)._

VVV

  
“See, Shino?” Lord Kakashi began, eye closing, indicative of a smile, “I told you everything would turn out alright.”

 _It seems like everyone wants to say ‘I told you so' lately,_ Shino thought. 

The Hokage’s office was both parts quiet and cramped; Shino walked inside to join the rest of Team 8, who all minged with Shizune by Lord Kakashi’s desk, and at the center of it all, was you and — and only you, the rest of what had been your team mysteriously missing.

Kakashi spoke on, but Shino took in none of it as he inched closer to you. Your head raised to him, fixed with a soft smile. Shino’s attention was on nothing, truly, but you and your return. You looked beautiful — beaten and exhausted, but beautiful nonetheless. 

“Hello …” he said softly. Relief was too gentle a word for what he felt at that moment, the six weeks apart only making your presence all the more dazzling for him, like climbing from the darkness only to be met with the beam of the sun.

“Shino …” was your reply. 

“Ehh …”

Eventually, Shino found himself able to listen — he faced Lord Kakashi. 

“If (Y/n)’s words are anything to go no, apparently … a rogue member of your team is cause for her delay,” Kakashi continued, lazily flipping through papers Shino gathered must be from your report.

Shino tilted his head, frowning. “What?” 

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Kiba said, facing Hinata, who looked just as concerned if not more. 

“What happened, (Y/n)?” Hinata asked.

You lowered your gaze. “Retrieval of a rather important scroll — only Lord Seventh could tell you what it was and I don’t think he well. Basically,” you raised a hand to touch your forearm, a form of self-soothing, “… in the midst of the scuffle we got into, (t/n) decided to switch sides all of a sudden. I guess the other side promised a reward. I … I couldn’t get back quick enough. He got away.”

“ ** _Well?_** ” Kiba said, the tone of his voice testy. “Did you catch him?” 

“He couldn’t have gotten far, right?” Shino said.

Lord Kakashi sighed. “We’ve got ANBUs working on this as we speak. He’ll be returned to us at any time now — at the very least, you and the remaining members of your team were able to return safe and sound.”

Kakashi gestured to you.

“Where are they, (Y/n)?” Hinata asked.

You bit your lip. “They … didn’t want to come. I think they were ashamed they couldn’t do more.” 

Shino's eyes never left you. Someone had betrayed you — and still, you had not sent word. Not to the village, to Lord Kakashi.

Or to him.

Nothing …

“After all, the scroll was returned,” Lord Kakashi continued. “The mission is more or less a success — at least in my eyes.” 

But once again, Shino had resolved not to listen. 

_(Y/n) … you didn’t even …_

“… That’s right!” Kiba’s voice seemed to rise from the abyss as he clapped a hand on Shino’s shoulder. “We weren’t worried for a single second, (Y/n)! She took care of it all and didn’t even flinch! Ha!” 

Kiba turned to Shino with a smile, at the edge of his mouth the ghost of an incisor. “Isn’t that cool, Shino? Heh … You’ve got have more faith, man.”

A second, then another, then another; the room began to accumulate a tension Shino refused to break as he kept his eyes on you. Your smile faltered as you detected a problem. 

_I see … so you really have forgotten, haven’t you, (Y/n)?_

“Oh …” Hinata said, who Shino could see in his peripheral, twiddling with her fingers.

“Oh,” Kakashi parroted, head going in his hand, “brother …” 

“Hm?” Kiba’s gaze traveled from you to Shino, Shino, and then back. “What’s wrong? Am I missing something?”

“ …” 

“No, everything’s all right.” Shino said, finally. “I guess you’re right, Kiba.”

  
VVV

  
Everything was, obviously, _not_ all right. 

After you had sorted everything with Lord Seventh Kakashi, you and Shino had been the last to leave his office, during which you knew something was wrong. Very wrong, but you couldn’t quite pinpoint what. It was only when the two of you returned to the Aburame compound, into bed, and he had turned away from you after a simple chaste peck on the cheek did you realize:

_Oh no. He’s mad at me._

At first, you were sure it was only a fluke; surely there was much on his mind ( _but I’ve been gone for so long …_ ) that he had very little in him for sex. But the next morning had been very much the same, and the day after that, and the day after that.

“What’s wrong with him?” You asked Shibi in the courtyard a day after your return. “You wouldn’t know, would you …?” 

You weren’t entirely expecting much — you only knew Shibi enjoyed having you as a daughter-in-law-to-be — but the likelihood of you getting a fully in-depth explanation into his son’s behavior was far to none. Shibi, head of the Aburame household, was even more silent than his son was or ever could be; you were sure you’d only heard the man speak once or twice a month. 

But he was your best chance.

A horrible thought arose and you found yourself too weak to quell it. “Shibi, be honest with me …” You paused as he turned his head to the side, a signal that your presence was felt and acknowledged. “Has Shino … is he —”

“If you’re about to ask if he’s found someone else, no, of course not,” Shibi answered. He lowered his gaze, his back still turned to you. “He’s my son; he wouldn’t do that.” 

_Thank goodness._ You didn’t really think it either, but the idea took you in your mad quest for answers. 

“He’s hurt somehow,” Shibi continued — you raised your head, surprised by the said continuation; you were sure you had been dismissed — and began to stand. “Wounded, emotionally, somehow. I’m sure he thinks he’s the only one who can find a way out.” 

“… How do you know all this?” You inquired. Something in you was flattered that Shibi had decided to speak to you for so long. _He must really like me …_

That was when Shibi had turned to you —

“I already told you, didn’t I?” he said. “He’s my son.”

Only this encounter gave you the courage to go to Shino yourself.

“Are you ok?” You eventually asked Shino, a week after you’d returned as the two of you dressed for the day.

Shino turned away from you, lifted his head as he placed on his flak jacket. He began his training as a sensei, and you’d be lying if you said the look of him dressed in both jacket and hood didn’t make you a little … warm on the inside.

“I’m fine,” he said, “Just … focused.”

_Meaning you’re not fine and you just want to think about anything and anyone but me, got it._

“Maybe we should talk,” You said, crossing your arms and blocking the door — whether you did it consciously or subconsciously, though, you’d never know. 

Shino straightened. “It’s nothing you have to concern yourself with …” 

He stepped forward, only for you to sway your hip forward to block the door’s slide. 

“Shino …” came your plea.

“Please, (Y/n),” Shino said, “I’ll be late.”

There was a monumental pause where neither of you moved, the entire universe seemingly pocketed in those few seconds. _He’s really not going to budge,_ you admitted to yourself — and then preceded to move aside so he could slip away and out of the house.

At the sound of his evaporation, you sighed, putting your weight against the door. 

Whatever the issue was, you had to get to it quickly.

No one could hold a grudge like an Aburame.

  
VVV

  
“He still won’t talk to me!” 

The Yamanaka store bells jingled maddeningly as you let yourself into their flower shop. 

Ino perked up at your entrance. “Eh?” she said. “He —”

“Still. Won’t. Talk to me.” You growled, barging in with heavy feet. 

“We — Well,” Ino began nervously, coming around from the corner to meet you, “you know Shino, (Y/n); a guy like that only says so many words a year …” 

“That’s what I thought — at first anyway,” You continued, strolling over to the flowers that littered the shop — wild carnations, lilies so vibrant they seemed to contain moonlight from within, bellflowers … but none of them seemed appropriate. “But this is different; every time I try to get Shino to … to _communicate_ , he says he’s busy. I think I need to woo him, Ino.”

“Bah,” Ino said, crossing her arms. “Men aren’t supposed to be this difficult!” 

A part of you silently agreed with her, your eyes never leaving the potential purchases; they roamed over your choices. Peonies, lavender, anemone, aster … and then, amongst them all, your eyes caught one and would not let go — 

Forget-me-nots. 

And suddenly, you remembered. 

_Oh, gods — the promise._

This would not be the first time you bought your lover flowers — and certainly wouldn’t be the last. It was, you thought, an adorable form of role reversal; you often bought Shino flowers for his bugs, a comfy little vacation spot away from his person. You weren’t sure if the Kikaichū were attracted to nectar, only that they liked them, and that was good enough for you to continue on buying. 

Long ago, you had presented Shino with a forget-me-not in your tiny, open palm and a promise had been made.

You had broken that promise.

“The damn Aburames try to pretend to be so ~dark~ and ~mysterious~ with their bugs and their _hoodies_ ,” Ino continued, bringing her voice down to a mocking reverse-falsetto. “They’re really just big babies, like all the rest!”

You only half-heard her rant as you touched the fragile petals, rich in their blue. You were frozen in place as the realization dawned on you. _I … really screwed up, didn’t I?_

You faced the blonde. “Ino,” you said fingers pinching the deep blue petal. “Quickly now — how much do I owe you for these?” 

  
VVV

The sky was a rich blue-black by the time you’d returned to the compound. You settled the fragile forget-me-nots on the kitchen counter along with the other groceries. Crickets sounded, scratching happily at their legs from the outside as stars blinked sleepily at everything below them.

“Did you figure it out, then? —”

You squeaked, spun around. Shibi was there, at the kitchen counter, leaning lazily against a chair. 

“Oh, Aburame-san, I …” 

He raised from the table. “I’m going out for tonight. I won’t be back for a while.” He made his way for the door. “Hopefully, by the time I come back, this will all be resolved …”

The front door screeched closed and you held your heart in your hand, taking a breath.

_I hope so, too, Shibi …_

You made your way to the living room, bouquet forget-me-nots in hand the corner. You saw him before he saw you; through the crook of the door, he was on the floor, admiring scrolls, paper browned with age.

“Shino …” you called. 

He raised his head — and perked up, surely at the spots of blue that decorated your side. A visual sign that told you his eyes, beyond those darkened shades, were most likely wide and attentive. 

“I understand now,” you said, lowering yourself so that your legs were tucked underneath your knees. You placed the flowers before him with a slight bow. “And I’m sorry.” 

You gave a slight gasp as you felt the flowers began taken gently from your hands. 

  
VVV

He took them from you, and suddenly he was not there but somewhere else, many years ago. 

_“Let’s make a promise to each other, Shino …”_

Your hands had been so warm and small in his own — and so the field had been warm also, and the soft wind and the expanding feeling in his heart. It seemed as though the entire world was warm because of you, because you had willed it so. 

_“If I ever need you, I’ll just call you and you’ll come,” you had gone on to say. “And if you ever need me, you’ll call me and I’ll come to you! Sound like a plan?”_

The two of you had just been kids then, neither of you had even passed your chunin exams yet, but still … Shino had clutched the single flower in his hand and did not need to think twice about the promise.

“I understand now …” Your voice was adult and very much present now, nothing like the voice in his head had been. 

Shino raised his head and saw you, a streak of wetness on your cheek reflecting the light of the moon. 

“I was in trouble,” you said, “I almost died, and I didn’t call for you. So you didn’t come. Isn’t that right?” 

You reached for his hands. He did not pull away, giving a little involuntary flex when your skin made contact with his own. His heart lifted; you had touched him first. He supposed it was because you knew he would want it; you were never afraid to touch _him_. It amazed him, how few knew he liked it. The attention. The intimacy. It was ages before his own teammates knew he wouldn’t shirk at a simple shoulder touch.

Let alone …

“Shino,” you said, cupping the sides of his face with gentle hands. “ _Shino_.”

He shivered at the sound of his name, the way it carried off of your voice. A prayer, hardly a name. 

“I wanted to help you,” Shino said finally. “If you were in trouble, if _ever_ you were in trouble … I waited for a signal, but … If anything had happened to you, and I wasn’t there, I …”

“I didn’t want to be burden; I wanted to show you — and everyone else — that I could do it, that I could go it alone.” you said. “You had to have known that.”

Shino felt the heat rise to his face and hoped the shadow of his hood concealed it as you inched closer to him. 

“I did,” he said. “I … do. But, even so …” he grasped your hand tighter in his own, simply to recall that it was there, “… you could’ve died.” 

And this rewarded him a soft chuckle from you. “We’re _shinobi_ , Shino, or haven’t you noticed? Did you think we carried around kunai for the thrill?” 

Shino fought to resist a small smile and lost the battle. _I’ve been hanging around Naruto too long. We all have, I guess._ Naruto, and his sweet words, his pacifism. A pacifistic ninja, what an oxymoron if there ever was one. But still, he had been able to convince them that the work could be less than what it was, less bloodshed, less violence. _But it’s what we are. She's right. There's no changing that ..._

“Our life is danger, but …” you went on, “You had to have known I would come back. Of course you did, didn’t you?” 

No. He did not. He wanted to know, he wanted to _believe_ , but the reality of his life had begun to reel from his control. Team 8 would be no more, and then what would he have? Foolish. Completely foolish — he’d let his insecurities get the better of him.

He was _scared_. 

Thankfully, you were accustomed to him saying very little for long periods of time, because you did not press him again, only brought a hand to his cheek, grazed your fingers to his chin, and forced him to look up at you. 

“I wanted to be strong,” You said with steel in your voice that had not been there before.

He met your eyes, his shades, despite tenting his vision, did nothing to overpower the beautiful shade of your eyes as you held his gaze. _You already are. I should have been stronger..._ He swallowed nothing as his heart began to race at the sight of you.

“You … had nothing to prove,” he replied. 

And he kissed you. 

He held your startled squeal in his mouth as he tugged you forward, years of doing this very same dance causing his hands to instinctively caress the sides of your face. He heard the soft crunch of the forget-me-nots, tragically forgotten themselves as he shifted you away from both them and the scrolls. You were not long for reciprocating; arms wrapping around his neck as he allowed the two of you to fall, his back pressing against the floor. 

And still Shino never dared break the kiss — a kiss that, after so long, felt so _novel_ , rang with such familiar-unfamiliarity that he could only hope that, by bringing one of his hands to the back of your head and threading fingers in your hair, he could deepen the kiss further, discover more of you that had been lost to him for so long.

He reeled over so that he was now hung above you. A frenzy; his hands found your breasts, kneading them softly before fumbling for the zipper that kept them from him. _(Y/n) …!_ He unzipped your top and felt you shed it like snakeskin, the fabric being flung away from between the two of you to some unseen place on the floor as Shino quickly found his way back into you. 

  
VVV

_Shino ..._

You shivered as he held one of your nipples in between his finger pads, pinching, giving it a sweet roll. Oh. _Ohh_. Your eyelids fell heavy, your body singing to alleviate any form of distance, no matter how paltry. Now you understood; Shino, a man of few words, would begin to apologize with his actions, with his hands. 

And … you were beginning to realize how long _you’d_ waited as well. 

Even through his layers, you could feel the lean muscle of Shino’s chest pressing against your exposed breasts. He cupped one in his hands and savored your nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth, swishing the sensitive nub. 

“Ugh …” You clung to him but Shino’s hands gripped your sides, leaving you unable to arch away from his attention. 

He left your nub, leaving butterfly kisses against flushed skin. He made his way to the other one and gripped the last. Your neglected nub sat victim between his teeth, and he gave it a soft nip — 

“Shino …!” 

You tugged him forward, forcing him to leave your breast and reunite with your mouth. 

  
VVV

  
The heat of your fragile pants fogged Shino’s glasses. He pulled away to remove his jacket, flak jacket, and shirt underneath. He could only hope he appeared beautiful to you — as beautiful as you did to him. You smoothed hands up his arms as he came back to kiss you again, this time misleading you by inching toward your lips, only to tilt his head and plant long, lingering kisses against your neck. 

He felt the air leave your lungs as you fell back, leg curling against his side. _(Y/n) …_ Oh, he’d missed this. The tussle, the feel of you so close. And the thought of having almost lost you sent a temporary jolt of anger through his system; he gripped your thigh with a sudden and kissed you harsher than before, inwardly cursing whatever “comrade” who’d betrayed you.

 _Bastard_. 

_I might still be upset with you fo_ _r a while,_ _(Y/n) …_ Shino felt himself relax, your awesome presence filling him with an alternative sort of fire — but only a bit. Playfully, he nipped at your neck, the skin reddening from the attention of his lips and graze of his teeth. He slid past the hem of your pants, gently peeling the fabric off of you. He smoothed them past your legs until they pooled at your ankles and in a maddened desperation you kicked them away. Your hands and Shino’s were fueled with the same intention but interrupted one another to follow through: to remove the last bit of clothing you possessed. 

  
VVV

  
“(Y/n),” Shino said. It was, perhaps, the first word he’d spoken to you in ages. “Let me … I want … I want to —”

Your head fell back, elated to hear your name on his lips. “Gods, yes, Shino …” was your only admission of consent

Anticipation soared up your stomach as Shino trailed downwards, spoiling your skin with kisses as he traveled. He caressed your thighs, his breath sending you to shiver as it fell over your abdomen. You felt the hardness of the floor at your back.

You sucked in a breath as Shino slipped your panties away, and then felt his tongue lightly licking at your labia. Hardly a second and Shino’s finger found your clit, giving it a flick before replacing it with his tongue. You arched, your body instinctively following the motion of his tongue as he gave slow, artful licks, forcing you to feel all that he was hoping to give. 

“Aaah …” you clenched your thighs against his head as he swiped at you. You let your hand smooth down the spikes of his hair, gripping tightly as his licks became more frequent, more frantic. 

His fingers came between the sides of your clit, softly squeezing, adding more to the pressure that was already building at your core. Shino’s approach was now — as always, when it came to you — utterly methodical; his focus was amazing as he concentrated on torturing your clit, licking, sucking it into his mouth. 

You rolled your head back, enjoying it all. You hoped he was enjoying himself as well, the taste of you in his mouth, the feel of you in his mouth. 

_Oh._

Your eyes flew open. “Wait, Shino, stop!”

Shino paused. He looked up at you as you propped yourself on your elbow. 

“(Y/n) …!” _What’s wrong?_ He always tended to say your name — only your name — and forgo the rest. 

“I have an idea.” 

You moved away from him. “But it’ll have to be done in the bedroom,” you said, standing. You gave him a playful wink and traipsed away from the room, believing full-heartedly that he would follow you to the upstairs quarters. Shadow footsteps from behind proved your thesis as you arrived at the threshold and darted to the bed, falling onto the sheets with a sweet giggle. 

When you turned your head, Shino was there. 

“What did you mean?” 

You pointed to him and flicked your finger from his head to his toes. “Take everything else off and I’ll show you.”

Quickly, Shino complied, removing his pants and boxers and allowing them to pull to the floor as he came to you. 

“I want to please you as you please me,” You told him. 

“I see.”

“At the same time,” You pressed, smirking at him. “You know what I mean now, right?” 

"..." 

And that was your only reply as Shino joined you on the bed, lying flat as you climbed over him. You rested your womanhood in his face before gripping his length. 

“Aaargh … (Y/n) …” was Shino’s reply before the feel of his flicking your clit once more corrupted your senses. 

You shivered. You felt him grip your waist for leverage. He returned to your clit and you leaned forward, doing a full circle with your tongue around Shino’s shaft. One hand rested on his leg and felt the involuntary tense of his strong muscles as you gently pumped his shaft.

 _He’s loving this,_ you thought gladly. You knew — and you were certain you were the only one who knew — of how sensitive Shino’s cock was, how every slight motion brought him closer to the edge.

You leaned forward and took him into your mouth. You heard him give a sharp breath from beneath you, Shino’s finger tickling your clit. 

You moaned, your admission of pleasure reverberating off of his cock.

Which meant he wouldn’t last long; you pumped him again. You began a symphony of hand and mouth; what one didn’t do the other acted on. Your lips would slide up to his tip, enveloping the rest of his cock with your hand. All the while, you rocked your womanhood into Shino’s mouth, adoring the feel of his tongue and fingers. Shino gave a slight growl before removing his mouth from your clit, replacing it with two fingers that found and slid into your moist slit. 

“Ahh!” 

You popped his cock from your mouth. You rocked harder now, the two of you creating a rhythm; Shino’s fingers pressed in, you pressed forward, he would draw away and so would you — and again and again. 

You took him back into your mouth, a hand coming to graze his balls. You felt the slight twitch of his cock as you held him in your mouth, now entirely determined to taste him. You pumped him, releasing him just far enough to graze his cock’s slit with the tip of your tongue.

Your name began and died on Shino’s lips as he pulled away, his voice disintegrating into a moan. He came, and you swallowed what he gave you. His warm seed filled your mouth, all the while your orgasm came to claim you. You rocked mindlessly into Shino’s hands and mouth, wanting to feel it all. He danced his finger against your clit until the stimulation forced you to flinch away.

When it was over you tilted over, uncurling from Shino entirely to lie your side.

Your hand caressed your stomach. You turned, after a second or two, to face your lover. Shino’s brown eyes, without the shield of their glasses, were richer in their mahogany with the night’s pale light. You stared and felt the race of your heart grow calm. He reached forward and pet your leg.

And only then did you consider the fact that the two of you were entirely naked, the moonlight now lying against your skin and his. He pulled you gently to him, so that he now sat directly between your legs, your thighs trapping him on either side. He kissed you again, politely; your lips tickled as he pulled away.

“It’s my fault,” Shino said, creating only the smallest of gaps between your lips and his to speak. “I shouldn’t have … I should have trusted that you would …”

“Shhh …” You pressed your thighs against his side, encouraging him forth. 

He obliged you. Your lips parted as you felt him slide inside of you — only for them to curve into a smile at the forceful groan Shino gave, unsuccessfully suppressed. It had been so _long_ — and to think you believed mere fingers could fill such a gap — that you curled your fingers, your nails imprinting themselves into Shino’s back. The sound he rewarded you with was something of a groan mingled with a hiss, from your lover. Shino thrust, his motion jerky, as though he wished only to go faster but slowed himself for your sake. 

“Ah — Shino, it’s okay,” you said, gripping on to him tighter. You hoped he knew what you meant.

And it was only a second before you received your answer.

  
VVV

  
_(Y/n) … you’re … everything to me._

Shino gave another thrust, then another, quicker than the last. He buried himself in your shoulder, relishing in the feel of your around his anxious length. You cupped his face, bringing him back for yet another kiss, this one sweeter than all except the first he’d given you that evening. 

_Never leave me …_

You clenched around him as his tongue met yours. His hand slid down to toy with your clit. 

“Shino …!” 

Shino angled his hips, wanting nothing more than to find your deepest asset and be a part of you. Began to move with him, his thrusts meeting yours. Your lips brushed against his neck and he was sure you could detect his wild heartbeat beneath the layer of heated skin — 

“Shino, I — oh! Oh gods, I —” 

Shino squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the climb of his orgasm. You spoke his name one more time and it was over. He rocked maddeningly into you, reaping his climax for all it was worth. Your insides clenched against him and you once again arched in his hold. You let out a gasp. He clenched the bedsheets. 

“(Y/n) …” he whispered in your ear.

  
VVV

  
You came apart around your lover, your orgasm shutting your eyes loosening your grip on him. You unwound from Shino, resting against the bedsheets as the pleasure began to slowly grow softer. 

At last, the rush was over. For moments more, the two of you simply laid there. The night had grown quiet. You closed your eyes and hummed, delighted that you were no longer on the unforgiving floor but in bed — or in the forests, for that matter, fighting, warring — but beside Shino. 

You turned to him. “Shino?” 

“Hm?” 

“I think we should make a new promise.” 

That prompted him to turn to you, a crease fitting his eyebrows. “Was there something wrong with the first?” 

“No, it’s just …” You chuckled, lowering your gaze. “It’s obvious neither of us can keep it, so let’s devise another!” 

Your honestly brought a quirk to his lips, an almost smile. In his exhaustion, perhaps this was the closest to a smile you’d get. 

“What do you have in mind?” 

As much as you hated it, you willed yourself from the bed, bracing the cold that met you outside of the sheets. “Be right back!” 

You told him nothing else, only flashed a bunny ears sign before heading downstairs. _Oh, gods, Shibi, please don’t be back,_ you thought, traveling the steps completely _nude_. You spotted the forget-me-nots where you left them and nabbed one before returning to the bedroom. 

“Here,” you handed the flower to him, supported only by the smallest, thinnest stem. 

He took it from you, peacefully observing the flower in its magnificent blue. “All right, what’s the new promise?” 

You returned to bed, snuggling next to Shino’s side. “We make a promise to each other now … to try our hardest to never get mad at each other over the small things. If it’s not worth it, we just let it go, okay?” 

You reached for Shino’s hand, the forget-me-not trapped between your hand and his. You knew, deep down, that this new promise would be even harder to keep than the last, but it was worth a shot? You knew that Shino would be the one you would marry — it was only a matter of time before he promised himself to you fully, anyway. Perhaps a relationship was a series of promises made to one another until you were so wrapped up in the other person and them in you that neither of you could come apart. 

You waited for Shino’s reply in silence. He looked up at you finally, his thumb rubbing over yours and, therefore, one of the petals of the forget-me-not.

“Deal,” he said. 

VVV

“So, all’s well that ends well, is that it?” 

You placed Shibi Aburame’s plate in front of him before sliding into a chair yourself, coffee in hand. 

“That’s about right, Aburame-san,” You said to him. It was morning, one of the brightest that you’d experienced in a long while, with birds outside singing their mysterious symphonies. You, Shino, and his father surrounded the kitchen table. 

And — surprise. Shino’s hand gripped yours. You perked, startled by the sudden public display of affection. 

You faced him but he said nothing, only looked ahead as though he had done nothing. You squinted, though, and detected the slightest bit of blush on his cheeks.

 _Oh, Shino,_ you thought, _I want to be with you for the rest of my life …_

Shibi sat across from the two of you and even though you could not see the lower side of his face, you could not help but feel as though he were smiling to himself as he looked away from you and toward the kitchen window. 

“That’s good,” he said. “This all starting to remind me of your mother, Shino.”

Shino perked up. “Mom? Really, dad?” 

“Hmm … yes,” Shibi continued. “I miss her dearly, son.” 

“Oh, Aburame-san, I’m so sorry,” you said, touching a hand to your heart. “I wish I could’ve met her.”

“Thank you,” he went on. “But I’m a widower now. There’s no changing that … I suppose I’ll just have to stay with the two of you for a while.”

“Eh,” You blinked. “Wha —”

“Surely you’ll let me live with you,” Shibi turned back to you and Shino. “Son? Favorite daughter-in-law?”

…. 

You looked to Shino, who in turn faced you. 

_Oh no._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Also, I have a blog now: https://bridgetotheskyyy.tumblr.com/ Always open to keke about fictional baes ~!
> 
> Next up on the list is Kiba ...
> 
> *evil laughter as I immaterialize*


End file.
